Dinner Date
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor and Abby go out for their first romantic meal as a married couple. Fluff!


**Disclaimer; Don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

Connor started getting all excited as he and Abby approached the restraint they were going to for the night, squeezing Abby's hand gently as they walked in, quickly being escorted to their table, sat near a waterfall at the back near a a window.

"Well, this is nice." Connor grinned as they were seated, staring out of the window for a moment, taking Abby's hand in his, gently letting his thumb run across the top of her hand, stroking it softly. "We should do this more often, date nights." "Yeah we should... I'd also like to learn to cook and be able to cook for you."

"That sounds nice," Abby smiled at the thought of him cooking for her, "Chance to be a slightly normal couple instead of fighting dinosaurs all day. Just, don't burn the new flat down." She joked. Connor's jaw dropped slightly at what she said.

"If we were at home, I'd tickle you to death." Connor smirked. He liked the sound of being a slightly normal couple. He picked up one of the menus that one of the waiters had left at their table.

"What's stopping you now?" Abby teased and smirked at it him, picking up her own menu before he could reply; Connor went to speak but grinned as she put the menu to her face so he couldn't. "Now, what to have…." She pondered as she looked at the menu and started to decide on what she was going to have. He continued to stroke her hand gently as he looked at what he could have.

"I... am going to be a pig... and... have a lasagne. "Connor smiled as he chose.

"I'll have the Spaghetti meatballs I think." Abby smiled and placed her menu back on to the table and stared at Connor for a moment. He tilted his head slightly glancing at the drinks.

"Wine?" Connor asked. "Actually, don't answer that, we will have champagne seeing as this is an occasion."

"Occasion?" Abby smiled.

"Well, first meal as a married couple, that could class as an occasion right?" Connor grinned, the waiter came by once again, Connor ordered both his and Abby's food and the drinks, handing the menus back.

"Yeah, I guess so," Abby smiled and began twining her fingers through his and smiling. "Its weird being a married couple now."Abby noticed Connor grin at the mention of 'married', smiling back at him, "You're so cute, do you know that?" Connor's cheeks went a rosy red colour before chuckling softly.

"I just always dreamt of marrying you, now it's real and you're my wife," He said gesturing towards the wedding ring on Abby's finger. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you... I was told by my _best_ friends that I would never be with you. And I proved them wrong." Connor smiled softly kissing her hand.

"Oh Connor," Abby smiled, her eyes welling up slightly, "You are the sweetest, cleverest and the most amazing man I have ever met," She smiled, "And I love you more than anything. I'm glad you've proved them all wrong. And not just your friends, everyone."

Connor smiled, he sat up, leaning across the table before pressing his lips up against hers, sitting back in his seat as the food and the bottle of champagne arrived.

"I love you Connor Temple, and i have never been this happy. I love being your wife."

"Wife." Connor grinned, he still enjoyed hearing that, "I love that, and I love you Abby Temple."

"I love you too Connor Temple!" Abby grinned, kissing him , Connor grinned as he began to kiss her back before picking up his napkin, tucking it into the top of his shirt, he was a messy person when it came to eating lasagne. He poured himself and his new wife a glass of champagne. Abby giggled gently as Connor began to fiddle with his napkin, tucking it in to his shirt.

"You're so cute," She smiled and picked up her glass, "Cheers." Connor smirked softly, lifting up his glass, placing it gently against Abby's

"To the future Mrs Temple." Connor smirked once again before taking a sip.

"To us," Abby grinned and started to drink her champagne. Connor smiled, tucking straight into his food. He hadn't eaten at all today; his stomach had been growling at him most of the day, it felt good to eat. Abby giggled gently as she began to tuck in to her own food, Connor continued eating, pausing now and again to wash it down with some of his drink. Abby was always amazed at how much Connor could actually eat, and even more surprised at how quickly he ate it. Connor smiled as he put down his knife and fork, not being able to eat any more.

"Wow.. stuffed." He patted his belly rubbing it softly. Abby looked from Connor's almost empty plate, and to Connor's face, her expression slightly shocked.

"How on Earth do you eat that so fast?"

"I've always been like it... I'm a bit of a pig. "

"Really?" Abby giggled, "Have to admit I have never noticed," She joked, taking another sip of champagne, finishing off her food. Connor simply smiled at her, she was so beautiful, even when she didn't try to be, which in his eyes just made her even more beautiful. "Do you want some more champagne?" Abby asked after a moment as she noticed Connor's glass was empty.

"No thank you, Can't eat/drink anymore."Connor shook his head, he didn't think he could fit anything else into his stomach tonight.

"You shouldn't such a pig and eat so fast," Abby joked, kissing him gently, finishing off her glass of champagne.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Abby smiled and grabbed her coat, for the cold outside, taking Connor's hand in hers. "Come on, how about we cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds perfect!" Connor grinned, swinging their arms gently as they walked, "Can I choose?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Course you can!" Abby grinned, giggling gently; Connor's movies weren't exactly Abby's taste.

"Really?"

"No."

Connor sighed gently and continued walking, content with the way his life was and the way everything was turning out for them, he had everything he wanted, the gorgeous wife he loved, the job he was passionate about and the perfect house, he knew there was only one more thing they needed to finish it off, children.

_One day soon. _He thought to himself and smiled.

**Thoughts? Please review! ^ ^**


End file.
